How Can I Be Sure
by outoffashion
Summary: Monica's been heartbroken and closes herself up. Can Chandler make her open up again? CM for sure. Hehe. :) Chapter 4 is up... yay! I is back.
1. Help

ok, I got this idea from listening to songs while making some cds. This plot has been done plenty of times, but I'm just hoping this is different.

It takes place in season 3 opener with one slight, but rather huge difference... Chandler did not get back together with Janice. I bet everyone is sad about that. Ok, I'm gonna admit that this first part is probably not so good, but I hope it gets better with time.

__

How Can I Be Sure - one - **Help **

__

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down.  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?

Of all the things he hated, there's was one thing he hated. That would be Thanksgiving. But even more than he hated seeing his friends unhappy. Especially Monica. It just made him want to dig up a hole and sit in it when he couldn't help her at. And now, it was definitely a low point. 

Chandler always had an inkling that Richard was trouble. That him and his 'stache would somehow break Monica's heart. He didn't share this with others, since they would of thought he was just callous and lonely and bitter from being alone. But in the end, he was right. But he wished he wasn't. Monica was out of her zone. She wasn't herself. She let herself become depressed. Lost. 

Monica let herself become a mess.

Chandler realized this has he saw his usually clean and neat friend become this unusually dirty and messy person. The whole gang was there for usual morning setting. Rachel was pouring a lumping substance into Joey's bowl, while Joey didn't look pleased. Ross and Phoebe didn't look like they wanted to go any where near what Rachel cooked. Chandler just took a seat as he saw the door to Monica's room open. Monica had only been wearing the same pjs, her hair was sticking all over the place, and her face was red from the crying she had been doing. He was sitting at the kitchen table as Monica walked towards them.

"Hey Mon." Chandler greeted, but Monica kept on walking to the bathroom. Chandler turned to Rachel, but she just shrugged. Monica walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. Chandler turned back to the rest of his friends and shook his head.

"Ok, we really need to get her out of this mode she is in."

"Yeah, Rachel's breakfast is horrible." Joey replied as he pushed his bowl of oatmeal aside. Phoebe looked at bowl and gave a funny face. 

"Yeah, that does not look edible. I've eaten things on the street that look tastier than that."

"Well, sorry, these instructions are just too confusing. And the guy on the box isn't even attractive. How can it turn out well?" Rachel said as she handed the box to Ross.

Chandler let the rest of them argue over Rachel's cooking and headed to Monica's room. He didn't know what he was going to say, but it was worth a try.

"Mon?" Chandler said as he entered the room. She was just laying in her bed, not sleeping but it looked like it. Chandler walked over to her side and, kneeled down. Monica noticed his presence there and opened her eyes in recognition.

"Hey." Chandler said simply.

"Hi." Monica said weakly, as if she hadn't spoken in several years. They looked at each other silently.

"We miss you Monica." Chandler finally said, in nothing more than a whisper.

"Why? Its not like I died." She replied back.

"Yes, you have. The Monica we've known and loved has died. And now we got nearly dehydrated Monica." Chandler said with a slightly laugh.

"Chandler, I'm fine." Monica said in a serious tone, turning her back to Chandler. Chandler stood up from his spot.

"You're fine? If staying in bed, crying over a guy is fine, then the rest of us must be crazy."

"Richard wasn't just a guy--"

"Yes he was Monica. And you being like this for so long is just crazy. You two were on two different paths. You must of known that it wasn't going to last forever. You guys were just two different. He already did everything you dreamed of doing... and you were just starting. And you're letting this end your world, when you just start right over. I know you loved Richard, but it wasn't enough for either of you. And I don't think he would be happy to see you like this. He's going to move on. So should you. You get out of bed and realize you still have five great friends who love you no matter how crazy you get... even when you get mad at us for not using coasters... Think about that." Chandler walked around and Monica had her eyes closed. Chandler shook his head and walked out back to the kitchen. The others stared at him and he sat down.

"Well?" Ross said. Somehow the rest of them know that Chandler went to talk to Monica. 

"Uhh, well, I tried but--" Chandler started but saw Monica sit down in the seat in front of Chandler. 

"Hey." She said softly. The rest of the group huddled around Monica in a group hug. Except for Chandler. He viewed the scene in front of him and noticed that even though Monica is out of her room, she still looked different. The smile she had seemed forced, just like her being out of bed. 'Doesn't she know she has a group of people who love her and help her?' He thought.

'I'll always be there... All she had to do was reach out.'

disclaimer: I do not own these characters. duh. Help! was sung by the Beatles. But you should know that.


	2. Reach Out

thanks for the positive reviews! I'm glad people liked the first chapter.... I just hope the feeling is mutual for the second one.

How Can I Be Sure - two - **Reach Out **

__

Now if you feel that you can't go on 

Because all of your hope is gone 

And your life is filled with much confusion 

Until happiness is just an illusion 

And your world around is crumbling down, darlin 

reach out come on girl reach on out for me

reach out reach out for me

I'll be there with a love that will shelter you

I'll be there with a love that will see you through

I'll be there to love and comfort you

Monica lazily changed the channels on the tv. God, if only her mother see her now. She can hear it now. 

"Oh look at you Monica... you're almost 30, you are not in any kind of relationship, you're not married, and you have a hopeless job. You should be more like your brother. Oh and stop slouching."

Monica shook the voice of her mother out of her head and turned back to the tv. It was 1:14pm, and nothing interest. She's taken a week off of work, hoping she'll get over it.

'Who am I kidding? I will never get over this.' She thinks as she stops on some infomercial. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe her friends were right. But, still, she was sad. She thought Richard was the one. Her one. But then he didn't want the future she's dreamed of since she can remember. It had to end. It would of ended, sometime or another.

Monica stared at the tv as the actors in the infomercial tried to sell a beef jerky maker and after a few moments, she shut the tv off. She stood up and looked around her apartment. Well, it didn't look like apartment anymore. It certainly looked like Rachel lived there, even though Rachel's been spending more time at Ross's. Dishes were in the sink, there was some random piece of clothing on the floor. Monica sat back in couch and sighed. She wanted to clean her apartment. but she didn't want to. Instead, Monica opted to lay down and take a nap on the couch.

"At least we got you out of your room." 

Monica sat back up to see Chandler walking through the door.

"What are you doing here? It's almost 1:30... don't you have a job?" Monica turned back around.

Chandler leaned on the couch. "Well, Monica, I have to eat lunch at one point or another. And speaking of jobs, don't you have one too?" 

"Yeah, so? I took a vacation." Monica said as she turned the tv again.

"Monica, you've been there for only a month. You already need a vacation?" Chandler said as walked around to the tv.

"Sure, why not?" Monica replied, not really paying attention. This action made Chandler walked right in front of the tv to make sure Monica was listening to him. Monica was not pleased. "Chandler, come on, I really want to see what happens."

Chandler turned around and saw what was on the tv. "Monica, its a toothpaste commercial. Everyone gets white teeth and minty fresh breath. The end." Chandler said as he turned off the tv. "Look, Mon, why don't I take you out to lunch. My treat, of course, but it has to be cheap and quick." Chandler said with a laugh.

But Monica wasn't amused. "Does it even look like I'm planning to take out the garbage?"

Chandler walked around and sat next to Monica. "Why don't you take a shower, and put on some jeans, and lets just go and have fun. I'll skip work for the rest of the day. I doubt they'll miss me." Chandler said. Monica smiled at the last remark.

"It sounds like a great time waiting to happen, but I can't." Monica said as she got up. She started walking to her room.

"Why not?" Chandler said as he followed her.

"I'm not just ready for fun." Monica replied. Chandler was about to speak but he was interrupted by the slamming of Monica's door in his face.

"Monica, you're not going to spend another day in your room." Chandler said, but he got no response. "Okay, fine, go ahead and do that. But don't forget that tomorrow isn't going to change. Richard's in the past. He's not part of tomorrow. You just need something to clear your mind." Chandler started walking to the door of the apartment. "If you change your mind, which I doubt, I will be at my place. My offer will stand for another half hour." Chandler yelled before leaving. He waited, but nothing changed. He shook his head and left Monica's place.

------------------

Chandler poked around in the fridge to see if there was anything that wasn't green or smelly. With Monica not cooking, it seemed that both apartments were on a food shortage. Chandler looked at the clock, and realized that it was already almost 2. Deciding that Monica probably wasn't going to leave her place, Chandler grabbed his stuff and leave for work. But just as he opened the door, Monica was about to open it.

"Welcome back." Chandler said with a smile. He looked at the person that was real Monica again. 

"We'll I'm not completely back, but I guess I'm on my way back." She said. "Well? What are we going to do?"

"The truth is, I have no idea." Chandler said, knowing that Monica hated being spontaneous. "But, that's the fun part. And all you have to do is get ready."

* Reach Out (I'll Be There) is sung by the Four Tops

__


	3. Get Ready

Ok, here something. I'm always confused when they have season finales... since especially on Friends they have finales that stop at one moment in time (which they end in May, the almost coming of Summer) and then they pick up from the end of the finale and its almost fall... its just confusing, don't you think?

anywaaaaaays. Just a little note, this is going to take place in summery weather, since it is summertime. And cause I can.

How Can I Be Sure - three - **Get Ready**

So fee fi, fo fum

Look out baby, 'cause here I come

And I'm bringing you a love that's true

So get ready, so get ready

The sun was out in its early afternoon glory. Summer was starting to peak out through the weather. Monica looked at Chandler and then looked her watch.

"Chandler, we've been walking for almost twenty minutes. This isn't the fun you promised." Monica said as she stopped in her tracks. Chandler noticed that Monica wasn't next to him, and turned around. He noticed that Monica was just standing there, with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor. It didn't take him that long to figure out that she was getting impatient.

"Well, uh, I guess there might be something, uh, around here." Chandler started to look around the corner and after a few moments, Chandler grabbed Monica's arm and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Monica asked as she was being pulled.

"Well, before we do anything, it would be quite bad if we did it on an empty stomach, correct?"

"So?"

"Well, why don't we eat and have fun, at the same time?" Chandler said. He stopped walking and let go of Monica's arm. Monica shook her head and looked up.

"Oh, you must be kidding me." Monica said.

"You said you wanted fun, right?"

"Yes, but I am not 5 years old. And The Party Kid-dom is for 5 year olds."

"Oh, Monica, these places have no age limit. Come on..." Chandler opened the door. Monica could hear kids giggling and screaming. Monica just shook her head as she walked in. "This better be good Bing." 

----------

Monica watched Chandler finish off the rest of the pizza, already full from the three or so slices she ate. She never thought of him as an eater, but then she realized he lived with Joey. Chandler finished his late bite, then noticed that he had an audience.

"Ok, so I don't inhale food like Joey, but I can't be that interesting." Chandler said. 

"Come on, Chandler, let's go." Monica said as she took a last sip of her soda. 

"Oh, Monica. What's a visit to The Party Kid-dom without playing some games." Chandler said as he shook a cup full of tokens.

"Are you serious?" Monica said. Chandler just gave her a smile.

"You wanted fun, right?"

----------

"Oh, yes!" Monica shouted as she lifted her arms in victory. "So, Bing, how many times was that?"

"Five, Monica. You beat me five times in air hockey." Chandler replied glumly.

"And I also beat you in skeeball." Monica gloated

"Not to mention Whack a Mole."

"Yes. I'm on such a roll." Monica walked over to Chandler's side. "It's ok, Chandler, we'll play one more game. Maybe you'll be close."

"Actually, Mon, we don't have enough for another game. And I don't think I have anymore cash on me." Chandler said. "And I don't wanna lose to you again. I've had my losing quota for the next two years, thank you very much." 

Monica just rolled her eyes. "Fine. You do something those last tokens while I go to the restroom. We'll leave when I come back." Monica walked away. Chandler looked around and glanced at game next to him. 

"This doesn't look so hard. All you have to do is press the button. And you get tickets." Chandler said as he entered the last three tokens in the machine. He watched the light went around in several circles. He pressed the button, and the light stopped on the number five. "Not bad." The light went around again and Chandler pushed the button. Two tickets came out. "Well, maybe third time the charm." Chandler waited for the right moment to push the button. When he did, the machine started to ring and light up. "What the hell?" Chandler said. The he noticed the tickets that were piling up at his feet. "Oh, boy."

Monica came out of the restroom and looked around for Chandler. She didn't see him at the exit. She looked around for a couple minutes. She walked over to the last place they both were at, and looked from there.

"Hey." 

Monica turned around to see Chandler standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Young man, you had me sick and worried! I told you to stay right where I left you."

"Sorry, Mom. But if it helps I got you something." Chandler revealed his hands and handed his gift to Monica. Monica laughed.

"This has got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Monica said as she looked at the purplish looking frog. "You didn't actually spend money on this, did you?"

"No, actually I got on that machine over there, and I had the right amount. Actually, I had some extra left over and I got a whoopee cushion.." Chandler said as he showed his prize.

"Chandler..."

"What? Oh, its for Joey. He likes these things."

"Sure." Monica said with a look. "Thanks for this though." Monica looked at the frog again. "It's only appropriate that I name it Chandler."

Chandler groaned as they walked towards the exit. "Come on, we better go." Chandler said as he looked outside. "It looks like it might rain." They both moved to leave but a voice stopped them.

"Monica? Monica Gellar?"

---------

Get Ready is sung by The Temptations 

and I'm getting there. Good things come to those who wait. ;)

Oh, and I'm sure this Kid-dom place doesn't exist. I made it up. It's like Chuck E. Cheese, but without the big ugly mouse.


	4. Raindrops

Yes, I am back. Yes, its been awhile, but better late then never, I guess. But anyways, here's part 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them, I promise. 

__

How Can I Be Sure - four - **Raindrops**

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head   
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red   
Cryin's not for me   
'Cause...   
I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'   
Because I'm free   
Nothin's worryin' me 

Monica turned around to see a rather tall, blonde lady looking right at her. 

"Um, yes?" Monica asked, not knowing who was standing before her.

"Oh, I knew it was you! Wow, you lost a lot of weight!" The woman replied, walking around Monica.

"Do I know you?" Monica asked. She looked at Chandler, who just shrugged.

"Yes, you do. We went to school together. Sure, I was about a foot shorter and a few bra sizes smaller, but that was just due to a rather late growth spurt. I'm still the same Gertrude Meekson. Actually, its Meekson-Garcia."

Monica gasped. "Trekkie Truddie?" Monica whispered.

"Oh, wow, I haven't heard that nick name since I was that awkward girl in high school. But you know, its all fine now." Gertrude replied. 

"So, you're married?" Monica asked. Gertrude held up her hand, which a rather large diamond. "Well, you either have a very wealthy husband or you're just good thief."

"Oh, Monica, you're so funny! Of course I'm married! He's name is Gerry Garica. He's a music producer."

"Didn't he die a couple years ago?" Chandler asked. Gertrude just looked at him with a blank stare. 

"That was Jerry with a J. My husband is Gerry with a G. And you would be?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm Chandler." 

"And?" 

"He's just my friend, don't mind him." Monica said, pushing Chandler away. 

"So Monica, anything interesting going on with you?" Gertrude smiled.

"Um... no..." Monica said.

"You're not married?" 

"I just got out of a long relationship." 

"And so now you're just with Chuck here? Aw. Anyways, I have to go. It was nice seeing you Monica. Ta!" Gertrude walked away. Chandler walked in front of Monica and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked.

"I can't believe she's married!" Monica asked. She brushed Chandler's hands off of her and started to walk. Chandler wasn't sure where she was going but he had to follow.

"I mean, she was the gawkiest person in our class. Everyone made fun of her, and I know had no right to, but since I was Rachel's best friend and all... wait till I tell Rachel. She's gonna die from shock." Monica said. Chandler wasn't sure if it was to him or herself.

"Well, Mon..." Chandler tried to talk but Monica kept on.

"You know, I should of lied. I should said I was happily married. Although I didn't have a small island on my finger... well, I could of said that I didn't carry around since I wasn't a big show off type of person. Could of said it was tacky and all." Monica said. Chandler just followed Monica. He's known her long enough to realize that Monica's mouth has a mind of its own. Chandler noticed that Monica stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I have no clue since I was following you." Chandler replied. Monica shook her head and found a bus stop bench to sit down on. Chandler followed suit and sat down next to her.

"You know what? I should of just accepted the fact that Richard didn't want children. I could of lived with it you know. I bet childbirth is so overrated."

"No, Mon. You would have been the most unhappiest person in the world."

"Yeah, but I mean, look at me. I have hopeless job and no relationship. I'm a lost case." Monica put her face in her hands.

"Well, I think you got some people who really love you. And that sounds not so lost to me."

"Who loves me?"

"I, for one, do. Monica, you need to realize that you can be the poorest person ever and live with 10 cats and we would still love you. Well, I know I would. You're just that kind of person. You're nice, smart, funny, pretty... you got the whole package." Chandler said, smiling at Monica. Monica smiled back and just looked at him.

"Thanks." she said quietly. They just looked at each other, their faces inching closer. But before anything could happen, raindrops startd falling down on them. They quickly got up and looked for shelter. Chandler took Monica's hand and led her down a small alley and there he located a half finished shop that was open. He pushed the door open and dust flew around them as they walked in. Monica walked in after, and tripped on a wood piece on the floor, and before she fell to the floor, Chandler caught her.

Monica and Chandler just stood there, holding on to each other. Then they looked at each other and laughed. 

"Where did you lead us, Monica? It looks like no one has been here in years. Its hard to believe actually."

"Well, maybe its good we're not seen by anyone. We're gross looking now... that rain did come from no where, didn't it?" Monica laughed. They both kept on laughing as the rain poured down. The laughing started to die down, and they both started to look at each other, much like before. Monica saw the look in Chandler's eyes, and spoke up.

"I don't think we should do this." She said. But before Chandler could reply, Monica placed her lips on his, giving him a searing kiss. Monica pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" Before Monica could say anything else, Chandler repaid her the surprise and deepened the kiss as the rain pounded harder outside.

**__**

*Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head by B.J. Thomas, words by Hal David, music by Burt Bacharach 

PS. Forgive me for whatever grammatical errors I made, I always miss something when I check them.


End file.
